The Devil MAY Cry
by LeaD
Summary: No one has ever seen the REAL Kristoph Gavin, Not even his own blood. Kristoph reflects on his choices, his pain, his unrequited loves. A peek into the life of Kristoph Gavin and you too will believe that a Devil MAY Cry... NO it's not about the other DMC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright. ALSO THE TITLE HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CAPCOM GAME. SORRY TO DISAPPOINT! I just adore the title as it seemed fitting for a man like Kristoph Gavin. And yes I'm using the "Western Names" By choice. I do know the Japanese, but this is choice here!

There he sat looking across the table at _him. _His blonde hair resembling his, only on the opposite shoulder. If not for the age difference most people easily mistake the two to be twins rather than older and younger brother. But that wasn't what was currently irritating him at the moment. What was irritating him is that the very man who he trusted to keep his greatest secret in confidence, he was here every week visiting staring him the face never saying a word.

"The chair in my cell is much more comfortable than these chairs, so I suggest you either come out and say whatever it is you have been trying to say to me for the past few visits or never come back, _Klavier._" Kristoph glared speaking in clear German to his brother. A habit they tended to have when addressing one another and they wanted no one in on the conversation.

"No, no, you misjudge me." The rock star prosecutor stared at his brother, who despite his annoyance, his "little devil" has remained hidden. "I just been wondering if I could tell by looking."

"If you could…tell?" Kristoph looked at his brother. He could just feel an eyebrow twitch.

"If I could tell by looking why you had the tendency to put your career before the matters of your heart.." The look that statement earned definitely belonged in the "if looks could kill" category. Something that only provoked a smile to appear on Klavier's face.

"What is it you think you know, _Klavier_?" Now that question brought an even bigger smile to the rocker's face.

"I know about your insane love of young, spry, uniquely coiffed defense attorneys." A bigger grin as the little devil made a shadow of an appearance.

"Klavier… do not speak of what you know nothing about."

"Kristoph. I find it impossible to believe that you are so ruthless that you would ruin the life of an acquaintance as you and Phoenix Wright so easily claim when in public." Klavier clasped his fingers in front of his face and looked at his brother.

"Now, why would I indulge you anything? Last time I helped you, you turned it back on me."

"You and I both know what it was that you didn't want out." Kristoph adjusted his glasses, the glare catching the frame hiding his eyes. "Bad enough you were already sentenced to your end days for killing that man." Klavier looked at him brother. "A double life sentence wouldn't mean anything to you. What you didn't want out, brother, was for Phoenix Wright to know it was you who destroyed him."

"Don't talk of things you know nothing about."

"Then enlighten me, Kristoph." Klavier leaned in smiling so kindly at his brother. He could practically see the locks clicking tighter around the darkness that borne the devil they had all come to know as Kristoph, but Klavier knew better. If he didn't know his brother so well his brother would live out his end days suffering in silence. A suffering to be shrouded in the darkness of his pride. "Enlighten me to the jealousy and despair that eats you up every waking and sleeping moment. Enlighten me to your Guilty Love."

"I don't think so." Kristoph rose from the table a poisonous smile plastered on his features. "It was nice seeing you again Klavier."

"I thought you knew Kristoph. I've got a persistent personality." Klavier too rose wearing a more real smile on his face. "Well that and this." He dug around in the pocket of his purple jacket and produced a picture. One that only further infuriated the inmate. "Until next time." He tucked the picture away and left, strolling along like he t ended to do whenever leaving the prison, taunting Kristoph, reminding him so painfully of what it is he no longer has. The freedom to come and go.

"Where did you get that picture?" He watched Klavier stop before the door that permanently separated him from the outside world.

"I will tell you when you tell me your story… I have a case tomorrow against your young apprentice, excuse me, your former apprentice." Klavier smiled. "Till next time, Kristoph."

*~*~*

"My story?" Kristoph glared as he began polishing his nails, he detested filthy un-manicured hands. Just because he was male didn't make it against the law to do so. "My story…" He all but slammed the lid on the nail polish bottle. The way the sun hit the bottle right just added to his fury. "How dare he show me a picture like that?!?"

He picked up the bottle and threw it across the room with a satisfying shatter, however watching the clear polish mar up the floor was another matter and further infuriated him. With an irritated growl he went clean up the mess, something that irritated him even more. Somehow managing to not cut himself and with an odd perfection about it, Kristoph managed to clean up every bit of his nail polish. Another irritated sigh and he reached for a box on the uppermost shelf and pulled down another bottle of polish and set it on the table in his cell. Another sigh and he picked up an elegantly designed journal.

"My story…" He picked up a pen, twisted the point up and began to write. "My story…Devil May Cry…"


	2. The Beginning of It All

_'There was once a young man, a pathetic young man...' _He started to write. A memory flashed in his mind.

"Kristoph, what are you doing?!?" Slender legs stood before his face blocking the sunlight from his face.  
"Looking at the sky."  
"Useless boy." The woman reached down and grabbed his hand. "Get up! You are supposed to be practicing the violin." She hissed walking along dragging him across the grass, staining his cream colored pants. "Now look what you've done! Your father will be livid when he sees what I've done!" Kristoph finally climbed to his feet to dust the dirt off his knees. She tried to wipe away the green splotches with her free hand, squeezing his wrist tighter.  
"Miss Daae, please let go it hurts." He tried tugging his wrist back.  
"Stop fussing. I'm in enough trouble because you were not found practicing!" She smacked him in the back of his head, further ruining the young man's hair. "Ugh, bugger... lets go!" She walked off; her apron tails billowed behind her with every furious step.  
"Miss Daae." The door to the mansion opened up and there stood the cook, a robust woman not of German descent like Kristoph, not even of English descent like Miss Daae, stood there frowning. She was exotic; his father described her looking at the light mocha color of her flesh, the thick curliness of her dark hair.

She was from Puerto Rico, she divulged to Kristoph one day. Rather then head to America like her family insisted, she and her husband came to Germany, "wanting to be different" she said.  
"Ella, what are you doing?" Miss Daae giggled nervously.  
"I saw you dragging Kristoph." Ella put her hands on her hips. "You know he's weak bodied."  
"We were playing."  
"Playing?" Ella rose an eyebrow at the woman  
"I'm not weak!" Kristoph protested finally.  
"_Si, Si_..." Ella nodded kindly at the blonde young man.  
"We really were just playing." Miss Daae smiled at the woman  
"Playing?" A much deeper voice asked from behind Klavier. "I remember distinctly telling you to find Kristoph for slacking in his studies and you were playing?"  
"I'm sorry, Sir." Miss Daae lowered her head.  
"Ach...look at you. Managed to ruin more clothes, I see."  
"I'm sorry." Kristoph murmured quickly.  
"Well?" His father kept looking on. Kristoph looked at the man and rushed off too his room. Once out of sight he proceeded to stick his tongue out at the group downstairs. Even from where he was he could hear Miss Daae, flirting her way out of trouble.

"Yeah, that'll show him. Stick your tongue out AFTER you get in trouble." Kristoph gasped and turned around meeting the gaze of a Hispanic young man.

"Christian." Kristoph held his hand over his heart looking at the man.

"Don't worry; I do it to Ella sometimes too." Christian laughed. "When she's not looking."

"I'll make sure I tell Ella that next time I see her." Kristoph laughed at the face Miguel made and rubbed his head.

"Hey, man, did Lauren do this to you again?" Christian yanked the wrist that had been so roughly handled.

"…" Kristoph quieted and looked away. Christian sighed muttering something in his native tongue. "He wouldn't believe it anyway. She's too delicate and gentle."

"I know, I know. Your father is still a man and can smell that culo from miles away." Christian sighed rubbing his head. "Go get changed. You can come with me to the market."

"My violin practice-"

"Don't worry about it. Your father won't be worrying about it soon enough.

"Okay!" Kristoph grinned and ran off.

'_He always liked Christian best out of all the workers in his house. Miss Daae was his least favorite. Since she arrived his father believed in his son less and less each day, always taking Miss Daae's side.' _Kristoph pressed the pen thoughtfully to his lips. Perhaps thinking the best way to word the next part. "_Christian always spoiled Kristoph when no one was looking, though. The man would berate him appropriately and did the things one would expect a father who had a bottomless wallet should be able to do… Be a true father. Maybe because his wife wasn't able to have children he spoiled Kristoph so much, either way Christian was always good to the boy.'_

That afternoon the two spent time at the market, buying things Christian's wife, Ella would need, as she was the cook in the house and for their house. Any time away from Miss Daae was welcomed even if it was menial errands like this. And it was a set routine, the pharmacy for his father's eye drops, the small market for proper vegetables, the bigger market for meat and bread, and as always the last stop, the liquor store Christian always took the longest here.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Christian patted Kristoph's head and walked into the liquor store.

The owner wanted absolutely no minors in the store, even one with a well known name as Gavin; although Kristoph had a suspicion it was because the owner liked Miss Daae, who sometimes bought her favorite wine from there sometimes. It was a few moments later Kristoph realized Christian was taking longer than usual. He peeked through the glass and the man was looking mighty grim talking with the owner. Christian glanced at the door nodded to Kristoph and ended the conversation promptly.

"Come on." Christian sighed. "I think we've been out long enough for the smoke to clear."

"What smoke?" Kristoph skipped a little to keep with Christian's longer strides.

"It's not my place." Christian smiled when they reached house. "But it will all be okay, alright little man?"

"THAT TRALLOP IS HAVING YOUR BABY AND YOU WANT ME TO BE OKAY WITH IT?!?" Christian groaned; he was sure this had passed already.

"Mama!" Kristoph rushed off before Christian could stop him, always happy to see his mother, like a true Mama's boy.

"Yes, come on, keep yelling at me. _Please._" Kristoph heard his father begging.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Something smashed to the floor. "I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR MAIDS ALL THIS TIME. FIVE MAIDS, FIVE AFFAIRS!" Suddenly it was quiet and Kristoph peered into the room. "Kristoph and I are going back to my parent's."

"No, Sonja, keep yelling at me." The man grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't want to." She turned back to the bed throwing stuff into a bag.

"Sonja, once you get it out, you know everything will be okay." He touched her dark hair and she jerked away

"It's not okay, Kaspar." She looked at him. "Five times is not okay. Some of it's my fault. I let the other's go but no more! This is it!"

"Yell at me Sonja. Yell at me! Get it out!" The woman turned to the doorway and smiled seeing her boy.

"Kristoph, baby. You're back." She smiled and hugged her son turning her back on her father altogether. "Go, go help Ella pack some things up, we're going to visit _Oma_ and _Opa_." She smoothed his blonde hair back and kissed his forehead

"Okay, Mama."

"Sonja, please. Don't be rash. How are you going to get a flight to America at this time?" He heard his father begging down the hall. He turned the corner and spotted through the open bathroom door Ella dabbing at Miss Daae's face muttering something in Spanish. Miss Daae just sat there in a daze, her eyes not seeing anything in particular.

"Oh, did you really believe he would be happy to hear such news? The man had no love for you; just the usual stupid attraction men have to women." Ella sucked her teeth. "It would be a blessing if he didn't kill that baby you're going to have."

"Hey there you are, Little Man." Christian made everyone jump, all eyes on him now.

"I went to see Mama. We're going on a trip to America."

"To see your _Abuelos_?" Christian smiled and Kristoph nodded having grown accustomed to the word last time his Grandparents came to visit.

"Well, lets get you some nice things put away." Christian opened the chest of clothing and started picking out stuff for the seven year old.

"Did something bad happen, Christian?" Kristoph watched the man fold up outfits already paired together.

"You're going to have to be a strong man for your mother." Christian smiled gently at the boy. "She's going to be sad for a while, so it's up to you to do anything to make her happy."

"Sad?" The young man frowned rubbing his eyes, squinting at something on the other side of the room. "Did Papa make her sad?" Christian just rubbed his head.

"Be a good boy…"

*~*~

"Nearly a year later a letter arrived announcing to the world a baby brother had been born to Kristoph. Six months later his Papa died in a plane crash, on a trip to America intending to still work things out with the wife who wouldn't forgive him." The ex-Prosecutor took a deep breath. "His estate divided up between the two mothers of his children. Soon after Sonja joined Kasper in the after life at the hands of an addiction to alcohol acquired after they settled in America. Kristoph remained with his Oma and Opa, orphaned before his ninth birthday. _Something schoolmates cruelly taunted him for never realizing how deep such words cut into the psyche of an eight year old boy…." _


	3. Eight years later

"_Something schoolmates cruelly taunted him for never realizing how deep such words cut into the psyche of an eight year old boy…" _Kristoph pulled the pen away from his pad then put it back down_. "Strange how the next seven years escape me."_

_*~*~*~*~_

"Hey Kristoph!" A young woman of platinum blonde hair rushed up beside the German young man, who was looking none too pleased with his locker at the moment. He glared at her then went back to struggling with his locker. "Listen, I missed class yesterday and Carly said you take good notes, so I was wondering-"

"No." He banged his head on the locker.

"Come on, please?" She put her hands together in front of her looking at him wide eyed, trying her best to look innocent. The locker smacked her hands, as it finally swung open.

"I'm sorry; I'm still recovering from my mother having killed my father. You know after she decided I was indeed a boy despite the smallness of my private parts." He grabbed the books needed and slammed the locker shut. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class, after all I did promise my mother that I would study hard, learn entirely the American laws and get her out of a life sentence." He spared her another glare and walked on.

"Kristoph I was joking!" She rushed in front of him and he stopped. She grabbed his hand. "Some of the kids were just talking and I thought it would be fun to join in."

"At my expense I see." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Funny how you need my help now, especially with exams coming soon. I bet you're the kind of girl whose parents will buy you a brand new car next year when you get your license, but you'll need exceptional grades in class first."

"Please Kristoph." She lifted his hand and kissed a fingertip. He merely just stared and smirked at her. She smirked then gave him the most flirtatious grin she could conjure up on short notice and licked up his middle finger. "I promise I'll pay you for it." Her mouth enclosed around the finger as she closed her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" He pushed her away suddenly and quite violently and she fell into the locker. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at her. "Do you think your body entices me? You disgust me." The girl just looked at him in shock, as if he just slapped her. "But it's okay; it's your personality to be a slut. Why not I'm sure that's the only way you know how to live." Kristoph wiped his hands on his pants and walked on ignoring the looks he attracted from the scene alone.

*~*~*

"A slut, Kristoph?!" The older woman paced the room giving the blonde boy a look.

"Oma she is a slut." Kristoph sat back and crossed his legs looking at his hands picking the dirt from under them before leaving them be. "I spent a good twenty minutes of my lunch time scrubbing my hand of her disgusting germs. Would have done it sooner but I had class."

"What?" His Grandmother looked at him.

"She's a disgusting girl. Fifteen and one lover for each year." He continued to dig out the grit and dirt from under his nail.

"You do not disrespect a lady no matter what her history!" His grandfather looked at him.

"I guess I have more of my father in me than I ever thought." He barely felt his cheek start to sting.

"You do not go there!" The old woman rubbed her hand raising her voice. "You were brought up to treat women better than that whether you like her or not!"

"Oma…" He stared wide eyed at the wall as he brought his hand up to his cheek feeling the sting more, never mind the fact that he was getting a tongue lashing just then. (Something that stirred something in the depths of his soul)

"Miss Daae has runaway." His Opa said suddenly earning a venomous look from his grandmother. "Your brother is left to us as well."

"We should have discussed this later."

"The boy will be arriving this weekend, how much later could we get." Now the couple had turned on one another.

"What?!" Suddenly Kristoph's pulse quickened, he heard his breathing speed up as well.

"If it were up to us we would've preferred you two boys meet sooner, but that wretched woman. Keeping his away all this time then finally running off with her lover?" His grandmother sat down.

"What?" The word was stuck on a loop. Kristoph started unbuttoning his shirt, his nerves at high alert that it just about hurt to be wearing clothes.

"Klavier is coming to live with us." His Opa said so naturally, as if he was telling his grandson to go to the store.

"I don't want him here!" Kristoph stood looking at the older couple enraged. "I don't want to meet that boy." Kristoph looked between the two. "I WANT NOTHING TO DO-" He caught himself holding his throat. It caused him pain to hear himself yelling at the two that raised him for the past seven years.

"He's a gifted boy Kristoph." The woman reached out to touch him. He is bright for his age just as you are. It will do you both some good!" Kristoph just looked at her incredulously not believing the words he was hearing.

"I'm going to bed." He said suddenly heading towards the stairs.

"But Kristoph dinner isn't ready yet."

"I don't want any."

"You come back here!" His grandfather rose, as did the volume on his voice. "You are a far cry from being a child." Kristoph sauntered back to the chair and stood before it looking to the floor his whole body felt like it was on fire, burning him alive devouring him. His mind felt like it was drowning in the flames.

"Your Grandmother has been easy on you since you were the one who found Sonja. Do not disrespect her! She's clothed you, fed you, and gave you your space and you never once think about how every time you get selfish and turn your back on her it hurts her." The old man sighed and looked away.

"Don't stop…" Kristoph whispered.

"What?"

"I… can't hear you. Keep yelling." He looked at the man. "It'll be better if you yell." Kristoph was physically trembling as he stared back the man who wore a look of complete shock on his face. "Yell at me! Just yell at me!" Wildly he looked back and forth between his Oma and Opa. Both just stared wondering what was wrong with the boy. "Someone say something! Yell at me… PLEASE!"

"_Kristoph." The woman reached out to touch his hand and he jumped back, the touch seared his already burning skin. "No…. no!" He turned and ran out of the house._

"Yell at me." Kristoph reached over and lifted a glass of water to his lips. "Who knew verbal abuse was so enticing." He sipped. "Maybe that's why I hired him…" He smiled softly. "_Anyway, on to the defining moment in this pathetic excuse of a story."_

"You hit my girl." Kristoph found himself pressed against a brick wall cooled by the New York winter air.

"…" Kristoph wasn't exactly there, at the moment. His blonde hair hung limply over his shoulder. "Hit?"

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" He heard someone ask. He raised his eyes to look around.

"_Four of them." _He thought. "_Why do the "bad-asses" show up in packs?" _

"_**Cuz they're not that bad-ass… Will you just let them kill you?" **_Another thought whispered in his mind.

"_I won't die because of them." _Kristoph imagined himself answering back this person in his head, not even questioning where this voice was coming from.

"_**Promise?" **_

"_Sur-"_The thought cut short by sudden pain throbbing from the back of his head. "What now?" He whispered groggily.

"I'm talking to you asshole!" The brunette before him was glaring at him.

"So? You're going to hit me anyway." A weak grin showed up on his face. "Doesn't change the fact your "girl" is a slut."

Things go black from there….

*~*~*~~*

"Uh…"

"You're alive, Ja?" A voice whispered to him in the dark. Eyes snapped opened before squinting close.

"Where am I?" He asked taking a deep breath.

The room smelled like medicine. As he glanced around his senses began to awake. An annoying beeping reached his ears, the room was painted a horrid powder pink, the curtain to his window , drawn open, were even more horrid in the pitiful attempt to liven up the room. The sun poured in making him raise a hand to block the light. It was then he became aware of the stiffness in his elbow.

"The hospital." The voice whispered to him once more. Kristoph scanned the room and stopped short looking at the foot of his bed. There was a person there, blonde hare. That was all he was able to make out the rest was blurry. He squinted. There was a child with short blonde hair. A child that seemed to resemble him on so many levels, and yet at the same time very different.

"The doctors kept saying, "It doesn't look good." "He lost a lot of blood." "His body may not be able to withstand." stuff like that. Oma and Opa have been worried. Fortunately, they are both in good health, Ja. No heart attacks." Kristoph went to move his right arm but found it would not move. Another glance and he finally registered the cast on his right arm.

"They talked like you would die." The boy leaned over the foot of the bed with a warm smile as he rested his cheek against his hand. "I am glad you're not dead. It would be sad to not know my big brother."

"You are…" He eyes began to tire of the squinting.

"Klavier." Klavier continued to smile. "You are very cool, living through a blood transfusion and so many broken and bruised bones."

"Klavier?" Kristoph heard his Grandmother speak.

"He's awaken, Oma." Klavier sat back.

"Kristoph?!" The woman rushed in to the room. "Oh Kristoph." She rushed to his side. "Klavier go get the doctor!"

"Yes, Oma." Klavier rose, spared another glance at his brother and took off.

"_Klavier… The son of Miss Daae and my Father. The reason why Momma…"_

"_**Don't you just hate him?" **_That voice came creeping back into Kristoph's mind.

"_I do…"_


	4. Not With Each Other

A/n: I just had been completely uninspired to write lately. So as an apology for the wait the chapter is, I hope, a little longer than normal. ENJOY!

"Klavier… The son of Miss Daae and my Father. The reason why Momma…"

"**Don't you just hate him?" **_That voice came creeping back into Kristoph's mind._

"_I do…"_

_*~*~_

"Kristoph!" Headphones snatched of the blonde's head.

"Yes, Oma?" He looked up at the old woman who then thrust them at him, those abominations he had to get after that attack on his person. It's the reason he couldn't see quite clearly. Those buffoons that jumped him managed to do enough damage that his vision was affected. Almost six months later and he still refused to wear the abominations called glasses. "You can put them on the table."

"Kristoph you're still squinting and your book is in front of you." She placed them in her apron pocket.

"I just need a break" He pressed the heel of his palms against his eyes. He indeed needed to wear those things; his eyes were tired from the constant squinting.

"Is he being stubborn again?" There was that voice again. That voice that grated on Kristoph's ears. Everyday for the past six months that voice always has to announce itself.

"Klavier, did you finish you're homework for tomorrow?"

"I've done all my homework for the week." Klavier said proudly. "So can I please go tomorrow?"

"No!" Kristoph slammed his hand on the desk and stood. A glance at the calendar; there in the red ink: Hearing; 10AM. Those punks that had the nerve to jump him were finally getting what was theirs. Stupid judicial system kept putting the date off and off and off finally settling on tomorrow.

"But Kristoph, I want to see if I can tell by looking." The young boy with the short haircut looked up at his brother pleading.

"If you can… tell?" Their grandmother spoke up again, Klavier's attention was now on the old woman.

"If I can tell why would older boys' waste time beating up my big brother when they should worry more about their futures." The old woman smiled.

"Klavier, you're such a sweet child. But there are people who just have it hard in life and just continue to make things harder for everyone else." The woman touched his hair then slid her cool hands to his face. Kristoph turned to the woman.

"Give them to me." He just looked at her the emotion in his face completely unreadable.

"What?"

"The glasses. Give them to me."

"Oh!" She

"Please…?" Klavier tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"Hurry up! I have to finish reading." As soon as the glasses were freed from her pocket he took then and grabbed his papers and stormed out of the room.

"He doesn't like me, Oma." Klavier sighed placing a hand on his hip the other rubbing his head.

"He needs time. He's had a hard time since he came here." The older woman sighed. "And even harder since we haven't found a school that meets proper standards like the last one."

"No. He just doesn't like me." Klavier nodded for emphasis.

"You're a likeable child, Klavier." She ran a hand down his cheek lovingly.

"But I'm determined, he will like me!"

"Yes, yes he will. Now go get cleaned up-"

"OMA!" Kristoph yelled suddenly startling the woman and Klavier. Klavier having youth on his side acted first. He rushed down the stairs the older woman on his heels. About halfway down the stairs Kristoph had his back pressed against the wall, his glasses on his face and his body trembling. All color drained from his face, his gaze fixated on something straight ahead.

"Kristoph, what's wrong-" Klavier reached his brother and turned his eyes to where he was staring and his features changed to match his brother's. "Opa…" murmured when he heard a gasp from their Oma once she reached the bottom of the stairs. The old man was lying on the floor five feet away from them, the plastic cup he must've been holding was beside him, the contents spilled on the floor and soaking the left side of his blue face.

"Abel." She rushed beside him. "Kristoph, call 911!" She shrieked touching his face. Kristoph nodded swallowing thickly and shakily reached out to the phone to his left. His hand trembled as he pushed the three digits and raised the phone to his ear his voice came out weak and frail as he tried to explain to the operator they needed an ambulance as soon as possible.

"_**Just like last time huh?" **_There was that voice again.

"_What?" _He asked back, barely hearing the woman on the other end of the line telling him the ambulance was on the way.

"_**You remember don't you? Almost nine years…" **_Realization hit the blonde boy like a ton of bricks. His gaze slid to his grandfather on the floor, his Oma wailing as she dried his face off, somehow managing to roll him onto his back.

The phone hit the floor as he stared, hot tears pouring down his face, suddenly he felt like he was eight years old again and instead of his grandfather he saw the petit form of his mother. Suddenly it was like he was there again. The room was dark with the sounds of some drama blaring from the television. There she was in the middle of the floor much like now. The stench of booze filled his nostrils.

"Hello?" Klavier's voice brought him back. He looked at the boy with the phone in his hand, speaking to the operator. Once more he glanced at the elderly couple. The air was chocking him. He couldn't breathe. With a helpless whimper he quickly began unbuttoning his shirt. He felt like his world was spinning out of control, he was losing it.

"_**Are you going crazy?" **_That inner voice laughed.

"_Air… I need Air…"_

"Gavin. You have a visitor."

"Again?" He looked at the watch on his wrist. "Someone is cutting it close." He tucked the pen away inside the journal and rose. He went through the troublesome experience of being escorted to the visitor's area. The visitor this time made him blink in shock his face paled before blood rushed to the surface in fury then eased up. A practiced flow of emotion he learned to control to where the viewer is none-the-wiser of what just transpired. "This is a surprise." Kristoph sat down. "I almost miss the PaPa." He smirked taking a seat. "But you're back in a suit! Must be defending again, Phoenix Wright."

"Yeah, the bastard that set me up got caught and is serving his punishment." Phoenix laughed slipping his blue jacket from his shoulders and draped it on an empty seat beside him.

"I see." Kristoph smiled politely. That saccharin smile that Phoenix returned wholly. "But isn't it a bit soon for you to make an appearance. Your entrance in the story isn't here yet."

"Jail food's been getting to you, Gavin?" Phoenix smiled nervously, this strangeness he wasn't used to.

"Oh hardly." Kristoph adjusted his glasses the light catching the lenses in that creepy way. "But I suppose this is fine. You were coming up anyway." Kristoph laughed. Now, Kristoph laughing is one thing, but this time, what struck a chord of fear in the defense attorney before him was the fact that this laughter was genuine.

"Kristoph, are you okay?" Phoenix looked at him.

"Why are you here?" Kristoph finally settled and looked at Phoenix.

"I have a client I was visiting and thought I'd see if you were in good spirits."

"Why are you here?" The question was repeated with a gaze at his nails.

"It's what friends do Kristoph." Phoenix sighed.

"We were hardly real friends, Phoenix."

"We once were." Phoenix Wright looked at the blonde male who merely shook his head another saccharin smile.

"We weren't. We were boys hopelessly in love. Just not with each other." Kristoph looked at Phoenix and a look of pure shock came to mind. The smile grew bitterer.

"Hopelessly in lo-" The buzzer sounded and the guards began clearing up the visiting room.

"See you, Wright." Kristoph stood and turned to walk away.

"Kristoph, wait!" Phoenix Wright stood. Kristoph turned to look over his shoulder. The look shot at the defense attorney made the world halt.

"I didn't forget." Kristoph walked back to his cell. Once back inside he slipped his glasses off, pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and sighs picking up his journal once more.

"_Air…I need Air…" _Kristoph licked his lips and sniffed his nose and throat burned.

"Next Chapter…"

"I'm sorry." The old woman couldn't even bring herself to look at the boys. It has been another six months and it had been a bitter six months.

The case against those boys that jumped Kristoph, two of them did get sentenced to some time in Juvenile Detention Center. The other two were brothers, their father worked on Wall Street and had a "comfortable" amount of money and offered money in place of putting his boys away. They took the money of course; the amount had been jacked up a bit after finding out his grandfather died. But after that, it was like their Oma was a shell of a woman.

Daily going through the motions of living, her cooking had changed drastically, she couldn't look at the boys and Kristoph was forced to care for the brother he despised so badly. She didn't even have the energy to fuss at Kristoph for treating Klavier badly for a while. Finally she divulged to the boys that they could no longer stay with her. She just barely found the will to go on, her daughter lost and now her husband; it was all a bitter reminder that she too isn't young anymore and her days are coming to a close as well. She had a niece in Los Angeles, family the boys knew nothing about. She would care for them both, which wouldn't be too bad. Kristoph was nearly eighteen and in a few more years Klavier would be old enough as well. Then the world was whatever they made it to be.

"Just take care of yourself Oma." Klavier hugged the woman.

"Thank you." She whispered pitifully.

"I guess this is farewell." Kristoph stood his ground.

"Your grandfather..." She spoke looking Kristoph in the eye. "…was a true gentleman. No matter what, he kept himself as refined as possible, his temper his only blemish. Become a gentleman Kristoph; learn to be a much better person."

"Sure." He looked at her feeling his skin start to burn. He felt like he was on fire again.

"Happy Birthday, by the way." She whispered and he looked away.

"It's your birthday?" Klavier looked at his older brother.

"They're boarding." Kristoph bowed to the woman politely. "Farewell, Oma. It was… odd." He took a step to her and kissed her cheek. She blinked and looked at him, his back was already turned to her and he walked on to the plane.

The flight was a pretty long one, five and a half hours of sitting next to Klavier. The flight landed on time and they were at the airport waiting for another two hours for this niece, Marelda. She was supposed to have been waiting and the two boys were waiting in awkward silence.

"Oma said we can test into better schools here." Klavier said.

"Yeah."

"I'm a bit nervous really. I hate trying to make new friends, again."

"Oh." Taking the hint this time Klavier shushed his mouth and looked around for this Marelda person.

A sigh of defeat and he sat back on the curb. It was at that moment Kristoph felt that sinking feeling all over again. He heard the vehicle before he saw it. It made the most horrendous squealing noise as it turned the corner. It was an ugly purple can with silver designs sprayed onto it. It pulled up to the curb.

"No…" Kristoph murmured as the passenger side window rolled down.

"Gavin?" Inside was a platinum blonde haired woman with huge sunglasses on.

"Did she say something?" Kristoph looked at Klavier who looked back and shrugged. They say her mouth move but the rest of her drowned out by an explosion of guitar rifts, drum solos and a singer who screamed like his big toe got crushed but a truck.

"Marelda?" Klavier frowned and looked back at the woman. She grinned and sunglasses were lifted to sit on her head.

"Holy shit, you guys are definitely are Kaspar's kids." She grinned popping her gum. "Well, get in, I've got a gig to do in an hour and my band will kick me out if I'm late again."

"You have a band?" Klavier hopped in the ugly van in amazement.

"For sure. I'm Marelda. Your father's Cousin."

"I'm Klavier and this is…"

"Miserable."

"_**I'll say." **_

*~*~*~*~

Three weeks had been painfully slow for Kristoph. He was living with two Klavier's. They shared the same taste in music, the same taste in food, the same taste in _clothes. _On the plus side his studies took him right to a senior year in High School. Two years skipped, on the minus; he was the outcast…again.

"_**You know you're really not as fun as I thought." **_

"What are you talking about?"

"_**That day, you knew you were getting your ass kicked and you insulted the guy to his face. But since then it's been one sob story after the next."**_

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"_**I know you're sixteen and haven't been laid. You're gay aren't you?" **_

"I… don't know."

"Kristoph, who are you talking to?" Klavier was looking at his brother from the open doorway to his room.

"No one." Kristoph snapped continuing to fold his clothing. He as the only neat one in this house.

"_**That bastard again."**_

"_I share your sentiment." _

"_**He's so pathetic. Doesn't he get it he's not wanted?"**_

"_He's too stupid to get it."_

"Are you going to Marelda's show tonight?"

"No."

"You, don't like her kind of music do you." Klavier smiled.

"No. and I have studying to do."

"Kristoph, Klavier, it's time to go!" Marelda screamed from the kitchen. Everything about this house, her choice of food, everything screamed starving artist.

"Kristoph says he's not going!" Klavier screamed back.

"Okay! Well, are you coming?"

"Yes!" Klavier turned to his brother. "You should give Marelda a chance; I think you two would get along better than you think."

"Make sure your homework gets done." Kristoph didn't look back at the child and pulled his headphones from the top drawer to his dresser.

"Okay. Night, Kristoph."

"Oh!" Marelda appeared, today her hair was pink. Upon arriving to this dump it became apparent Marelda is a temporary dye job junkie. "Uhm, I guess no parties, no girls and… if you do have girls use protection."

"Of course." Kristoph sighed. "Homework will be done and in bed by 10." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, See you Stophie." She laughed at the look of annoyance on his face and the pair left.

"_**If I were you I'd just kill myself. Two of them under one roof?" **_

"_I know."_

"_**I know where she watches her movies." Kristoph made his way to the bathroom **_

"_Movies?" _

"_**MOVIES." **_

"_Oh. Who are you by the way?" _

"_**Don't worry about names. Just know that I'm on your side and so long as you don't betray me, I won't betray you."**_


	5. The Super Hero of Law

_A/n: I just had been completely uninspired to write lately. But I'm getting back into that swing. BTW I don't know if I mentioned before but I guess it can be assumed this whole fic can be seen as a spoiler… just getting it out there._

"Oh!" Marelda appeared, today her hair was pink. Upon arriving to this dump it became apparent Marelda is a temporary dye job junkie. "Uhm, I guess no parties, no girls and… if you do have girls use protection."

"Of course." Kristoph sighed. "Homework will be done and in bed by 10." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, see you Stophie." She laughed at the look of annoyance on his face and the pair left.

"_**If I were you I'd just kill myself. Two of them under one roof?" **_

"_I know."_

"_**I know where she watches her movies." Kristoph made his way to the bathroom **_

"_Movies?" _

"_**MOVIES." **_

"_Oh. Who are you by the way?" _

"_**Don't worry about names. Just know that I'm on your side and so long as you don't betray me, I won't betray you."**_

_***~*~*~**_

"Stophie, you are sooo… L-7." Marelda just stared at Kristoph across the table, today her hair was purple. Today he donned black slacks, pristine white sneakers and blue button up shirt his hair braided to the side in his newfound signature style.

"L-7?" Kristoph narrowed his eyes at the female before looking back at the cake she had made for him. This year Kristoph was seventeen and was in the process of choosing between three colleges.

"L…" Marelda made an L with her thumb and forefinger, this move wasn't new to Kristoph. Females had given him this "Loser" move many a time. "7..." Marelda flipped the L over in her other hand and put the two together. "So Square." She eyed him thoroughly though. "But you dress nicely for a guy… Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Not sure." Kristoph sighed watching Klavier tune his guitar, well he was tuning his guitar, until Kristoph's answer.

"Not sure?" Marelda looked at him. "Well, you're going into college, that's about the time you'll wanna figure it out with plenty of experimenting and stuff."

"Ah." He rolled his eyes.

'_**Hahhahha**__…' _That devil in his mind laughed.

"I have to get going if I want to make it to the first tour."

"Okay, Okay! I'm ready! Achtung Baby!" Klavier rose and Kristoph sighed in boredom. No he didn't like the pair any better, just learning to deal because in a few short months he'd be living on the campus of some glorious college and away from them both. "Happy Birthday, Kristoph!" Klavier grinned at his brother before bowing his head to look at the guitar and the rift started.

"He's gotten better." Kristoph noted dully. After a show of skill the melody started. The melody, of "Happy Birthday" in what Kristoph supposed was his rock version.

"Happy. Birthday. To you…" Today was going to suck…

*~*~*~

"Now over here are the fraternity buildings…" The tour guide prattled on.

"_When will she ever shut up? She hasn't even shown anything interesting yet." _Kristoph sighed and reached into his pocket to pull his cell phone out and check for the millionth time, how long had the woman been talking for. But as he reached the sound of someone's stomach growling made him pause.

He could almost laugh and promised himself he would if it were one of the girls in their small group of ten. But no one budged, all of them hanging onto every word of the young lady before them. Kristoph flipped the phone open for heaven's sake the tour had been going on for forty-five minutes. Forty-five long minutes.

_Gro-o-o-o-olw…_

There it was again. Kristoph looked around. It was hardly time for lunch, so some idiot left the house without eating. He looked to the left then to the right and noticed this guy standing there, his black hair slicked back into spikes on either side of his head and small beads of sweat rolled down his face.

Somewhere in the depths of Kristoph's being he yearned to be one of those beads of sweat. Was it sick he wanted that? Not that he wanted to be sweat but to roll down the flesh of this attractive yet somewhat stupid looking young man. Is this what they call love at first sight?

"_Gro-o-o-o-olw." _There it was again and this time Kristoph chuckled. No way could this man be his once-in-a-lifetime at first sight love.

"Y-You heard that?" His face grew crimson as he was now looking directly at Kristoph now.

"Okay! To the library!" The guide cheerfully bounced off in one direction.

"Here. It'll have to do for now." Kristoph handed the guy his candy bar, one he had been saving for after lunch. In the days of late Kristoph had developed a true sweet tooth, but he hid it well under the guide of desiring a healthy lifestyle… then he could binge on all the cake he could want.

"Oh!" The young man finally stood tall rubbing the back of his head. "Thank you!" This young man was tall. "I'll buy you another one later."

"No need." Like hell there was no need! That was his second favorite chocolate, the first he ran out of the night before!

"No, Please. Let me. It was my own fault for staying up late watching Court TV."

"Oh, yeah?" Kristoph could smirk a little.

"Yeah! There was this case about a woman! Her husband was in the military. While he had been away serving his time elsewhere she had been having an affair."

"The Core-Plum trial." Kristoph adjusted his glasses looking at the spiky-haired male. "She had been planning to run off with the lover when the husband came back. They had it out and went to bed, come the morning he was dead and she was prime suspect!"

"Yeah!" The guy grinned.

"I just knew that woman was guilty." Kristoph grinned widely. "But that Defense attorney was good. Really good."

"Me too! That Prosecutor is ruthless."

"That Winston Payne has a pretty good record. No where near as well as Von Karma's but really good and it's good only because he likes to prey on the new defense attorneys. Von Karma is like the king of Prosecutors; new or seasoned attorneys quake with nervousness. Word is he's got an apprentice on the streets somewhere, but no one knows who the kid is."

"You know a lot about prosecutors." The guy just continued to grin. "Planning on being one?"

"Oh no! Not a prosecutor. There's already enough injustice in the world. People suffering needlessly at the hands of some fool who doesn't think. I need to know who my main competitors are; I want to be a defense attorney." Kristoph beamed.

"Oh, defending? What want to protect the weak and the innocent?" The guy was obviously teasing him, but Kristoph just had this grin that let the humor die.

"I want to be the strength for those who don't have it to stand on their own feet. The voice for innocent people" Kristoph blew out his bangs fluttering a bit.

"Like a super hero." The obsidian haired guy grinned warmly.

"Like a super hero?" Kristoph looked at him, and then blushed some. "Yeah… like a super hero of Law!"

"I'm Phoenix. Phoenix Wright."

"Kristoph Gavin." The blonde extended his hand to Phoenix and the two shook hands. From that touch alone, Kristoph knew. _That man would be the catalyst to changing his lonesome world._

"_Nice to meet you, Kristoph Gavin." _

"Gavin, Package!" The guard unlocked his cell and dropped the box on the floor.

"From Oma?" Kristoph stared at the box. "That old bag is still alive?"

"Yeah, you really should write that old lady back." The guard sat on his bed with a grunt and cracking joints.

"Miguel, please. You and I both know I would never."

"Not that you would never." The Latino male smiled. "I know you better than you know yourself Kristoph.

"Then why weren't you with me when I needed you most?"

"Kristoph…"

"I lost my mind at some point." Kristoph smiled at the man who appeared in his life once more, once the media of his arrest died down. "For a long time no matter what I felt trapped in my own body and person I wanted to be was dying from all the loneliness."

"Kristoph."

"What am I talking about?" That stoic shroud slipped back in place and he adjusted his glasses once more. "I think being in here is finally getting to me."

"Kristoph…" Miguel rose with another groan. "I have to finish my rounds, but I'll be back."

"Of course." He turned to the box and watched Miguel lock the cell, as if he'd go anywhere, then walked off. "One year later…"

Kristoph was alone again. What else was new? If he was alone in high school, what was he going to do when the campus was three times the size of high school? To top it off stupid Kristoph didn't ask for any contact information from that Phoenix guy. He doesn't know if he accepted entry into Ivy University. He wasn't even sure if the guy would ever remember him, going into their sophomore year now. Who was Kristoph kidding? He had a whirlwind anime romance, for Pete's sake!

The kind of romance of one individual meets another individual, they smile and laugh have a brief chat and then…BAM like a club to the head the impression left by the person lingers. This person captured their heart without even trying and on a loop in the mind its like "Stupid why didn't you ask for contact info." "Stupid you probably didn't leave an impression on them." "Stupid, stupid, STUPID."

"Hey, I know you!"

"Huh?" Kristoph flushed and looked up. He had been talking aloud just then… did this person hear him.

Slowly he turned away from the box he was unpacking. New semester, new roommate since his last one abhorred Kristoph's bookworm-ish ways and hated even more the fact that Kristoph didn't party, nor enjoy the company of easy girls. "Too different." The rich kid said. Kristoph liked him less. A rich kid who probably doesn't have to work hard, his Mom's money would carry him through life, not even his Dad's money.

"Yes, we've met. The Super Hero of Law." The young man laughed. "I remember your unique hairstyle!"

"Phoenix?" Kristoph cocked his head to the side at the young man.

"Now I'm embarrassed. I know your name but I can't remember right now, but you remembered mine pretty easily." Phoenix rubbed the back of his head.

"A legendary bird that bursts into flames at the end of one life and reemerges from the ashes to start life anew." Kristoph grinned. "With a name that powerful who could forget."

"Ah, that's true I guess." Phoenix laughed setting a box on the table laughing. Kristoph's heart fluttered. He was such an anime character, another secret indulgence especially since he favored the Shoujo-type, he fell in love at first sight and a year later the man he'd fallen for, longed for had become his roommate.

"Feenie, you're so mean! Making me carry boxes!" A girl whined dropping the box on the bed.

"Dolly! You didn't have to! I said just watch and make sure no one steals my stuff!" Phoenix rushed over and hugged the young lady. Well, there goes his Shoujo- Yaoi anime story. "Dolly this is my roommate…" Phoenix started with the strangest coughing fit Kristoph had ever seen. His mask flinging this way and that way.

"Kristoph. Kristoph Gavin." Kristoph adjusted his glasses and proceeded to unpack his stuff.

"Look at the necklace my Dolly gave me!" "Feenie" beamed drawing Kristoph's attention once more. "She gave it to me on our first day meeting as a sign of her love."

"Feenie, I really wish you would just give it back." Dolly blushed softly.

"Always so shy!" Phoenix just continued to beam his energy once endearing to Kristoph now proceeded to grate on his nerves knowing that the energy was there because of this GIRL. "Dolly, Stay here! I'm going to finish bringing up my boxes." and like that Phoenix was gone.

"He's funny, Feenie, I mean." The young lady sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I suppose he is." Kristoph looked at the young lady. Something about her he just couldn't stand.

_**Maybe because she's dating the guy you have been pining away over for a year and suddenly here he is with her…**_

"_I haven't heard from you in a while." _Kristoph sighed and sat on his bed looking at the young lady longer. The longer he looked the more he could swear this girl was the devil incarnate.

"_**But I've been here… lets get out a get some air." **_

"Well, nice meeting you, Dolly."

"Dahlia to you." All niceness vanished from the sweet girl's face.

"Is that what the real you looks like?" Kristoph smirked and she smiled sweetly.

"Whatever are you talking about?" That veil of niceness slipped back on easily. "You aren't thinking anything strange?" She covered her body. "Stop looking at me!" Kristoph merely stared looking at the young lady leaning against the dresser.

"I'm amazed at how well you play the good girl game." The girl blinked her wide eyes at him. "I already saw it."

"Saw what?" Phoenix came back in the room sitting a larger box down.

"He was trying to look up my dress, Feenie!" Dahlia turned away from him and tucked her feet beneath her.

"What?!?" Phoenix turned an angry look at Kristoph.

"Please little girl." Kristoph flipped his drill over his shoulder. "The only way I would ever look there is if you suddenly sprouted a penis." His hands smoothed the silk shirt. The look on Phoenix's face was priceless. Eyes wide, mouth wide open as if he'd just been struck with a whip.

"What?" Dahlia looked at him and Kristoph continued to smirk now glancing at your nails.

"But don't worry, Wright. I have certain standard for my men, you aren't it. So, we should just be friends okay!" Kristoph grinned and left the room with a smirked to Dahlia. The look on her face was priceless, she loathed him. A new record, fifteen minutes. "Continue being a good girl okay, no need to have devils following you around okay." And he left the room.

"KRISTOPH! DON'T SAY CRUDE WORDS IN FRONT OF MY DOLLY!!!"

From that day on, Kristoph hadn't seen that Dahlia ever again. A new one replaced that red head girl, one with a much nicer aura to her. One that genuinely behaved like a good girl and genuinely had that shy aura. One that Phoenix fell more and more in love with. Was he that stupid to not notice his girlfriend had shrunk a whole three inches and that saccharine sweetness about her had become more real? One that was more and more obsessed about getting that necklace back? Why was Kristoph in love with a fool?!?

*~*~*~

So how do we like Phoenix's appearance in the fic? Hm? Review my loves!


	6. The Devil

_A/n: I just had been completely uninspired to write lately. But I'm getting back into that swing. BTW I don't know if I mentioned before but I guess it can be assumed this whole fic can be seen as a spoiler… just getting it out there._

From that day on, Kristoph had not seen that Dahlia ever again. A new one replaced that red head girl, one with a much nicer aura to her; one that genuinely behaved like a good girl and genuinely had that shy aura. One that Phoenix fell for. Was he that ignorant to the fact his girlfriend had shrunk a whole three inches and that saccharine sweetness about her had become more real? One that was more and more obsessed about getting that necklace back. Why was Kristoph in love with a fool?!

_Achoo! _

"Are you coming down with another cold, Phoenix?" Kristoph turned away from the stove.

"I hope not. Tomorrow is my anniversary with Dolly!" Phoenix sniffled closing his book. Kristoph cringed appropriately at that woman's name. "Sorry, I know you two just don't get along…" Phoenix sucked on the end of his pen watching Kristoph's back….Watching Kristoph's back…._Watching Kristoph's back…_

"This sucks." Kristoph decided closing his journal. "It's like a bad day with a psychiatrist." He looked at the box he had yet opened himself. Before getting up and pacing the cell. He looked at the clock. 2AM. Lights out was hours ago. Fortunately, for him he had the chance to meet Miguel and get a few exceptions. Turns out Christian had gotten himself in a bit of trouble around the time his Opa died.

Christian had witnessed a murder. Both he and Ella had fled to America, where the little problem followed them to Florida. After finally caving and running to the police they were place in the program their names now Louisa and Miguel Munoz. Ella had to cut off all her long hair; Miguel grew his out for the wife who mourned her hair. Ella and Christian "died" in a fire whereas Miguel and Louisa had been Mexican immigrants who came to America. After a few years, Miguel got his green card and became a correction's officer…. At least that the story they are following in the days of late.

"_**You're telling people about me?" **_He heard that voice chide, but he squished it easily, something he had finally been able to do since he was discovered the murderer for that artist.

"I have to finish, now. I finish and Klavier never has to come back." He sat back down and continued to write.

"_Why don't you two get along?" _Phoenix asked.

"I told you, I don't like girls." Silence passed as the food on the stove started to bubble.

"**Because I bet she's screwing him all sorts of ways to insanity."**

"Why?" Phoenix asked suddenly.

"Why what?" Kristoph sighed irritably.

"Why are you gay?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A valid one. I mean I know some people say they were born gay, but… sometimes I think it is a choice. And for a good-looking guy like you it might be a choice."

"Women are vile disgusting creatures who use their bodies to get whatever it is they want from straight heterosexual men." Kristoph shuddered.

"Not all Dolly isn't like that" Kristoph snorted and Phoenix started sneezing in his signature way.

"In any case I've always preferred men to women. Go get your Coldkiller X before I catch your cold."

"I don't have anymore, I'll pick up some more when I go get Dolly, tomorrow. " Phoenix sniffled. "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta." Kristoph started spooning stuff onto two plates.

"You've never wanted me before have you?" Phoenix asked suddenly. "I mean you've never thought of me romantically, right?" Phoenix laughed nervously.

"You're all romantic for that girl." Kristoph sat the plate on the table. "I'm not such an ugly person that I would entertain the idea, especially when you're so happy. So don't worry, I won't molest you."

"Uhm… great!" Phoenix smiled at Kristoph who merely waved his hand and went to his side of the bedroom. "This looks good, Kristoph."

"Enjoy, I'm sure that woman will stuff you with her stuff later." The silence in the room was ridiculous. Soon enough Kristoph's watch beeped and the blonde man rose setting his plate in the sink. "It's your turn for dishes. I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Phoenix sniffled again.

"To meet my lover." Kristoph rolled his eyes and left the dorm. It was stifling being in that room with Phoenix Wright.

"You have a lover?"

"Yes, People are interested in me too after all." Kristoph slammed the door behind him. He had been pulled aside earlier in the day by this brown haired kid with a porn star name who said he needed to meet him at the science wing with all the high tech technology.

"You came." The brown haired guy looked at Kristoph. "I need a big favor to ask of you." The kid looked nervous. "I know I shouldn't be asking this of you but that Dahlia Hawthorne your roommate is dating." Kristoph grimaced with a bitter sneer. "So you've seen it too then." That boy said. "I need you to warn him about her. Really warn him."

"What?" Kristoph stared.

"She's a bad girl. Last year something dangerous went missing from the lab and this year something similar happened. I'm afraid, I'm afraid something may happen to your friend if he keeps being involved with her."

"I'm sorry… Doug, was it?" Kristoph sighed. "You seem to mistake the dynamics of my friendship with Phoenix Wright. I'm the token gay man in his circle of friends. You know the one that's important to him but not quite enough to take seriously because, "hey he's the fag."

"I see."

'"I really believe you'll do better telling him anyway. He knows of my disgust with that woman. We don't get along at all that Black Dahlia and I."

"Then, can you arrange a meeting?" Doug looked at Kristoph who merely nodded.

"His class ends a 2:15. Be here at 2:30" Kristoph sighed. "Maybe hearing it from another man will clear his head about her."

"Goodnight." Doug looked at Kristoph and smiled before walking off.

What happened next, Kristoph never imagined. The police showed up at the dorm and arrested Phoenix coughing, sneezing, and wheezing on the charge of murdering that "porn star guy". The case he followed closely, feeling his hair will turn gray sooner than expected upon realizing his attorney was Mia Fey, buxom kitten of the Defense world.

"Stophie, off the TV! I want to watch the music video channel." That woman's voice grated on his ears and he turned the volume up.

"He just…" Kristoph stared at the screen. Phoenix Wright just swallowed that necklace, on national Television.

"Can you let him be?" Klavier whispered to that woman. "That man there, the idiot with the necklace is important to him. It's his roommate, that's why he had to come home."

"That weak guy killed someone? Please! He's innocent!" Marelda sighed sitting on the couch.

"I know he's innocent and he's not weak!" Kristoph barked back.

"The kid's fine. That woman is a Grossberg associate. That guy spawns some pretty good defense attorneys."

"You know defense attorneys?" Kristoph looked at the woman, today her hair was black or maybe dark red. Well the way the light caught it, it looked red in places.

"I used to date a defense buff, kinda like you."

"The law is my life. I think that constitutes more than a "defense buff." Kristoph glared at the woman before sliding his gaze to his brother who was just sitting there watching.

"We broke up cuz I wasn't suitable for a defense attorneys wife. Too wild for the career he'd chosen."

"Understandable." Kristoph looked back at the screen.

"You're planning on being a defense attorney?" She smiled at Kristoph in the kindest way when he looked back at her. "You'll be amazing." She watched him actually blush for a moment and laughed when he turned back to the screen growing crimson.

"Don't say weird things, you actually sound like a guardian." Kristoph sighed.

"Listen, kid, I may not be as serious as you are but it's better because I understand you better than yourself. You are a competitive kid. You'll be amazing, just don't get too competitive in you need to be best and know all."

"Of course. Now shush." Kristoph looked away and back at the television feeling Klavier's eyes on his back.

*~*~*~

"Congrats!" Kristoph smiled when the door opened. With the case complete, they were free to return to the dorms no problem and now standing there with a new bill of freedom was Phoenix Wright looking defeated and exhausted.

"_Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" _There was that unique sneezing fit.

"Still not over your cold?" "Kristoph stirred whatever it was he was cooking in the pot.

"Not really." Phoenix sniffled and pressed his forehead against the table.

"I thought you'd be with your family at this exact moment in time celebrating."

"I don't want to talk. They didn't approve of me being with Dolly. They don't approve of any of my relationship- Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"We're out of Cold Killer X… after watching the trial I thought it best to get rid of what was left. Can't be too sure." Kristoph looked at Phoenix.

"It's okay, Kristoph-Achoo! Achoo!"

"Hang on I have something my mom used to use." Kristoph froze. This was the first time he had ever spoken about his mother to the Phoenix, perhaps at all.

"Anything to make me feel better. Please." Phoenix groaned softly.

"It will make you sleepy." Kristoph reached into the cupboard and grabbed rum, a lemon from the bowl kept on the counter, and he proceeded to make toddy in a shot glass and set it all on the table. "I gave you a little bit."

"Yeah." Phoenix lifted his head and threw back the toddy with a groan.

"Rest, Phoenix. Everything missed in your classes by this time in between you can make up after a while. I say just drop the classes and start again next semester." Kristoph sighed.

"No, I have to finish this semester. As soon as I can I plan on talking with my professors." Phoenix grabbed the bottle of rum and poured himself another glass.

"You should-"

"My first love just tried to frame me for murder and/or tried to kill me. My cold isn't the only thing that ails me." Phoenix glared at Kristoph who just held up his hands in defeat. _"Get yourself a glass. It makes me out to be an alcoholic if I drink alone." _

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Phoenix Wright…" Kristoph sighed laying the pen on the journal, pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, and sighed. "That night… that night. I hate that night. I curse that night!" He growled feeling his mind slipping as the other threatened to take over.

"_**Ha ha haha…" **_

"No. no. no you can't!" Kristoph growled

"_**You're only in charge because we're in here. In solitary cell 13."**_

"Quit it!" He growled pushing himself up from his chair and grabbed his head. "I'm in charge because you failed. You messed up."

"_**You messed up!"**_

"Gavin…." The guard called and it retreated to the corners of his mind. "Meal time."

"Of course. Thanks." He sat up and smoothed his hair back into its normal style. He took the food and sat at his desk.

"Be back for it." The guard waved and off he went.

"That night…" Kristoph spooned food into his mouth before picking up his pen again. "Was amazing. The morning after was horrid. The morning after that was ghastly. And so on…"

*_*_*_*_*_*

Phoenix was avoiding him. They did not speak the morning after. Phoenix was gone, still coughing and sneezing, but was gone. And When he returned Kristoph usually had to run out or something or other, he had Kristoph's schedule memorized to a T. It wasn't until one morning when Kristoph's morning class was cancelled the two met. Kristoph was in the middle of making breakfast, chopping vegetables when Phoenix woke up early for class.

"Morning." Kristoph did little to hide the shortness in his tone.

"K-K-Kristoph, you don't have class?"

"No, I don't have class." Kristoph sighed thoroughly irritated by now with this game of avoidance.

"_**We should get rid of him." **_

"_No."_

"Oh." Kristoph sighed. "Listen, Wright, whatever you think happened it's my fault. You were finally free of that crazy bitch and I went to take advantage of that so none of it-"

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'd rather not talk about it." Phoenix snapped and flinched at the tone. Kristoph's heart ached over the whole thing.

"_**Tell him off! The bastard uses you and threw you away."**_

"Yell at me then, if it'll make you feel better." Kristoph looked at Phoenix.

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"And I said yell at me. Get it out. You don't have to talk about that like it's something to abhor."

"I'm not going to yell at you Kristoph-can we change the subject please?"

"Whatever." Kristoph crossed the room to the fridge, pulled out a honeydew melon, and grabbed a knife.

"_**Kill him. Kill him I say."  
**__"No, I-I-I can't." _Kristoph just wanted to cry at the weight on his heart.

"_**Useless. I'll do it then."**_

"Not that I understand what you're pissed off for. Here I am being genuinely concerned for you and you took my virginity in a drunken slur. I mean sure I didn't fight it." _Chop. _He cut into the melon. "I mean I'd only been hoping you'd turn the other way anyway." _Chop._

"Gavin."

"But stupid me allowed it and it wasn't even good." At this point Kristoph didn't even sound like Kristoph. "But shit happens you know. I mean I guess I was always taught be good to people when you're climbing up, you'll pass them when you fall back down.

_Chop. _

"Kristoph. Stop It. I don-"

"Don't want to talk about it. It seems you really don't see the difference between you and me, Phoenix Wright." Kristoph turned around knife pointing at the spiky haired male. "You see unlike you, I can count the people I trust on one hand. If some girl meets me, says, "I love you", And gives a gift, all of sudden and unexpected, I question it. Only a fool would believe it a declaration of love."

"Kristoph…" Wright's tone was warning. "Don't talk about Dolly.

"Still Dolly is it?" Kristoph scoffed. "Newsflash! She killed her ex boyfriend and tried to pin it on you and if that did not work! Poison you!"

"I said don't talk about her."

"Why? She's not your girlfriend anymore! Maybe you should've been found guilty of that guy's murder. Indirectly it's your fault!"

"Shut up!" Phoenix took a step in Kristoph's direction.

"He tried to tell you she's a bad girl, didn't he?" Kristoph sneered. He didn't even feel like himself then. "If you'd listen to someone when they try to tell you things there's wouldn't have been a victim. But all you saw was "Dolly" Was the sex that amazing with her-"

"I told you. Shut up." Phoenix growled his hands around Kristoph's neck. Kristoph didn't even struggle just look in the man's eyes.

"Just because you're some genius you think you know everything." Phoenix glared before his gaze softened. Kristoph's eyes watered, a lone tear slipped down his cheek and Phoenix released him and fell back and rubbed his own eyes as tears just fell. The silence disturbed by Kristoph's coughing and Phoenix's sniffling and murmurs of _Dolly_.

"_**Weak…"**_

"_Just stop."_

"_**Never. Interfere with my work."**_

"I told you from the beginning she and I don't get along and with reason but you were too blinded by superficial beauty to know the difference. You want to remain a child who pretends if nothing happened; it didn't happen. Fine. People like you will suffer at the hands of survivalists like me." He turned around back to the melon and slammed the knife down before cursing. "Oh fuck…" He groaned hitting the floor.

"Kristoph?" Phoenix looked at his roommate and blinked, there was blood. Everywhere there was blood, coming from the blonde man's hand. "Shit." Phoenix ran to the phone and called the police.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck."_

"_**You're fortunate that's all your punishment was." **_That voice laughed. _**"Never, I mean never, interfere when I'm trying to make your life better." **_

"_You did it…" _His eyes looked to the bleeding hand. The main slit in it looked like a mouth laughing at his foolishness, and the rest hallowed out like eyes. A face in his hand. _"What are you?" _

"_**The Devil…" **_


End file.
